begining of left 4 dead
by the death killer
Summary: this story tacks pleas before the games and shows my opinion on were the virus star-did.
1. Chapter 1

**For those of you how have read my first story "Bioshock 2010" you'll see that the characters are the same. That's because most of my stories are going to have me and my friends in it and I know it seems lazy but oh well it's my story and that's the way it is…………. Oh, and if you are going to flame then don't read my stories!!**

Disclaimer "I don't own left 4 dead".

(2 months after incident)

???: damn, it haw long das it tack to fill up a buses gas tank?

???: it takes at lest 20 min so shut up Alex.

Alex: aren't you worried that a Tank or Smoker might show up while we're waiting, Hector?

Hector: not really…………

???: as long as were with Vince well be fine rite Vince?

Vincent: zzzzzz…….zzzzzzz…….zzzzzzz…….(with a nose bubble)

???: how the hell can he sleep at a time like this?

Alex: cause he's not scared, unlike you Josh. And haw can you have so much faith in him Karina?

Karina: cause out of the 20 tanks that we've run into he's killed 5 ova them and he's the bravest one of all of us and Megan will agree with me, right Megan.

Megan: yeah, but I still prefer Alex over Vince (still asleep) and we all know that Gianell prefers her brother Josh.

Hector: I remember the day this all happened.

Alex: yeah, me too………..

(2 months earlier)

Vincent: hey guys how's it going and what are you playing?

Josh: hey Vince, we're playing "Super Smash Brothers" and I'm WINNING!

Alex: yeah why don't you play Vince?

Hector: yeah…. Avenge us and kick Josh's ass for us.

Vincent: no.. that games getting old and it's the only game we play.

Alex: yeah I no but it's the only thing to play on the computer hear at school so.

Vincent: yeah well besides the bell is going to ring in 2 min so there no point.

?: HEY GUYS WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

Josh: crap Stevens here.

Alex: these are going to be the longest 2 minutes of my life.

Hector: CRRAAAAPPPPP!

Vincent: let's go before he starts hugging us.

Josh: run for it!

Steven: what? I haven't given you guys your hugs yet!

All but Steven: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA RUN FASTER!!!

CLIFF HANGER!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone was huffing and trying to cache their breath after losing Steven.

Alex: man …. Is it me …. Or is he …. Getting faster?

Hector: he's getting …. Faster and …. Smarter.

Josh: damn why won't he just die in a ditch?

Vincent: oh trust me …. When the time comes I'll kill him and saver it.

Ring …. Ring …. Ring.

Hector: finally……

Alex: I that id never bee happy to be going to class in my life.

Josh: me nether.

Vincent: later guys I'll see you at lunch…..

Josh, Alex, and Hector turn and walked away. Unfortunately for the group Vincent had class on the other side of school and away from the others. The others had class together and that was bad cause something was going to change the world they know (I know that this sounds like the end but its not…… oh and the story will manly follow Vincent so lets continue). As Vincent is walking to class the intercom came on with the principal's voice.

Principal: CODE BLUE I REAPEAT CODE BLUE!!!! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!!! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!

Everyone starts to run for the nearest class or restroom to hide.

Vincent: its amazing haw one little phrase can case so much CHAOS!.

Vincent starts to walk to the back of the school to leave when a car lands an inch in front of him causing him to fall backwards and land on his ass hard with a look of surprise and confusion.

Vincent: what the hell, (stands up) were the hell did this thing come from?

Suddenly there was a lowed noise like a wall had collapsed, by this time Vincent was getting wired but the scream he heard almost made him shit his pants.

?????: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA……..-*

(cliff hanger)


	3. Chapter 3

(This chapter is what Alex, Hector, and Josh are doing wall the code blue)

* * *

Josh: god I hate Stevin he's so annoying.

Alex: I know every time he sees us he tries to hug us.

Hector: and he only hugs us case he's gay.

? RAAAAAAAAAAAAA…….

Both Alex and Hector jumped, Josh was the only one how fell on his ass. All three were locking around trying to find what screamed.

Josh: what the hell was that?

Hector: it wasn't an animal I know that.

Suddenly the intercom came on (like in the last chapter).

Principal: CODE BLUE CODE BLUE THIS IS NOT A DRILL.

Alex, Hector, and Josh walked in to the gym (sense they were near it) and hide with the P.E. kids.

Josh: I wonder what Vincent is doing right knew?

Alex: do you rely have to ask that Josh?

Hector: I bet you $100 that he's heading for the back of the school to ditch (that was right on the money).

Suddenly banging could be heard at the doors to the gym. Alex almost faints at what he sees.

Alex: holy shit is they….. Z-zombies?

Hector: zombies…… (Looks at Josh with a confused face) what the hell are……. You……talking……..HOLY SHIT.

Suddenly gun shots could be heard from outside and see the zombies falling.

Josh: what the hell just happened?

Before anyone could answer him the doors open and a bunch of solders and guys wearing hazard suits come running in.

Solder 1: the area is not safe; you're all to leave the area in the trucks in the front.

Solder 2: the trucks will take you to fort bliss so don't worry.

The solders start to move everyone to the trucks.

Alex: I hope Vincent is ok?

Hector: and that he gets here soon.

Josh: knowing him he's having fun killing.

(Damn they know me so well)

* * *

CLIFF HANGER!!!!!!


End file.
